Provided are methods and devices for characterizing a biomolecule by monitoring an electrical parameter as the biomolecule transits a nanopore, including under an applied electric field. A number of conventional techniques are available for sequencing biomolecules including, as discussed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0226623, Sanger sequencing, sequencing by synthesis, pyrosequencing, sequencing by hybridization, massively parallel signature sequencing and non-enzymatic real-time single-molecule sequencing. U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0040343 discusses techniques for characterizing methylation levels including methods involving immunoprecipitation, digestion by methyl-sensitive enzymes, methylation sensitive PCR and DNA methylation binding columns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,782 discusses characterization of polymer molecules based on monomer-interface interactions.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods capable of precise control over the electrical properties in and around the nanopore to better control biomolecule transit and/or electrical parameter measurement in and around the nanopore, particularly during biomolecule transit or interaction with the nanopore. The methods and devices disclosed herein are configured to characterize a wide range of biomolecules, including different aspects of the biomolecule as desired, that are not readily achieved by conventional systems known in the art.